1000 Miles
by lemonsinyoureyes246
Summary: Sakura's old friend, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric are coming to Konoha for a visit. What is she going to do when Konoha's Annual Concert is coming up? And what will happen if Ino likes Edward too? Naruto x FMA crossover.


1000 Miles

Naruto x FMA crossover. Edward x Sakura one sided Al x Sakura and Ino x Edward.

I DO NTO OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES OR CHARACTERS OR SONGS.

Chapter One: The Call

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end _

_As your lies crumble-_

"Hello?" Sakura answered her cell phone.

"Edward? Edward... Elric?" she said, astonished. She smiled.

"Hey! Long time, no talk! So... how's everything in Amestris?" she said as she paced around the room, trying to look for something. She suddenly stopped. Her smile grew brighter.

"Really?! Your'e coming, here?! That's great! When? Tomorrow!? Cool!! I'll see you there! Okay, bye." Sakura fell on her bed and sighed dreamily. Edward Elric was a good friend of hers. He met her when they were both seven years old, he and his brother, Alphonse Elric, came to Konoha once with their sensei, Izumi Curtis. Sakura sighed again, thinking about the past.

**Flashback**

_7 year old Sakura sat down on the ground, hugging her knees and crying. Ami sneered at her._

_"Eww... your forehead is huge! And your hair color is stupid, too. And look at her eyes! There green, like the color of a baby's barf!" she said smugly. Fuki and Kasumi, her friends, a.k.a. servants or henchmen, laughed and pointed at Sakura. _

_"Barf colored eyes! Wormy colored hair!" they chanted. Sakura cried some more. She wished that someone would save her from these evil people, and it was like the Gods up in the sky heard her. _

_"Hey! You get away from her you stupid big meanie!" a voice, a boy's voice, said infront of her. Sakura opened her eyes to see a boy standing infront of her, his back was facing her and it was like he was shielding her. Ami looked scared, but didn't run away._

_"H-hey! D-d-don't t-talk to Ami l-like that!" Fuki stuttered, also scared._

_"Y-yeah!" Kasumi agreed. The boy glared at them. Then, a boy in an armoured suite walked beside the boy, also shielding her. Sakura sniffled. _

_"You stay away from her!" the boy in the armour yelled at the three bullies. The three screamed and ran off, leaving the cherry blossom and the two boys alone. _

_"W-why-y d-d-did you hel-lp me? Don't I-I look... u-ug-gly?" the cherryblossom asked as she stared at her knees. The two boys turned around, smiling at her. The first boy had short blond hair and golden eyes. The second boy was tall, and was armoured. _

_"Why shouldn't I help my friend? You are my friend, right?" he said. Sakura's head snapped up, and she stared at the duo with astonishment. Fresh tears started to make their way their way to the cherryblossom's eyes._

_"R-really...?" she whispered as she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears. The boy looked at her strangely._

_"Of course..." he replied and was then tackled to the ground by the girl. The armoured boy gasped._

_"Big brother!" he said. His 'big' brother stared at the pink haired girl that was on top of him._

_"Th-thank you, thank you so much! You two are good friends!" she said as she cried tears of joy onto the boy's shirt._

_"Really, it's not a problem. My name is Edward Elric, and that's my little brother, Alphonse Elric." Edward said. He stood up and offered Sakura a had, which she gladly accepted. She dusted her pants and smiled at them._

_"Thank you again! By the way, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." _

_"Sakura... It fits you perfectly!" Alphonse said happily. Sakura smiled. Edward smiled back._

_"You guys arn't from around here, huh?" she said. The brothers nodded. They walked to an inn. _

_"We're from Resembool, and we're on a year long mission with our teacher, Izumi." Alphonse said. He pointed to a lady with dark hair and eyes, arms crossed with a grumpy looking mood. _

_"And who is this?" she asked the two brothers. Edward crossed his arms._

_"She's a new friend. Sakura, this is Izumi, Izumi, this is Sakura." Edward said. Sakura smiled at the dark haired lady._

_"Nice to meet you, Izumi-san."_

_"Likewise. And you can drop the formality." Izumi told her. Sakura nodded. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really have to go! My mom is waiting for me at home, she's taking me out to lunch." Sakura said. Edward flinched after hearing the word, 'mom'. Sakura glanced at her new friend._

_"Is there something wrong, Edward?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes. Edward made a fake smile. _

_"I'm alright." he whispered. Sakura smiled. She waved to them as she ran off._

_"Bye!! I'll see you later!" she yelled._

**End Flashback**

Sakura stared at the ceiling. She was ecxited.

To Be Continued...


End file.
